<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Out With A Bang by AngelicEclair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702699">Going Out With A Bang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair'>AngelicEclair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hospital Sex, Mental Institutions, Michael Mando Characters, Padded Room, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Vaas blows up a hospital to make a grand escape, dubcon, noncon, straightjacket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader is a patient at Baa Khlang Mental Institution in Krabi, Thailand, which just so happens to be the same hospital Vaas has been committed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vaas Montenegro/Original Character(s), Vaas Montenegro/Original Female Character(s), Vaas Montenegro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Out With A Bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please do not read or comment if you are offended by writing smut about bad guys! Thank you so much!</p><p>Also, I am aware the setting could be triggering or uncomfortable for some, so please head the warning. I know it does not make me immune from criticism, but I have experiences with such locations, so it does not come from a disrespectful place. I was simply inspired by the Vaas Live Action Trailer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Baa Khlang Mental Institution, Krabi, Thailand </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> 8:33 pm </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Floor 3 </strong>
</p><p>(Y/N) stood at the window despairingly. It was early August and had been the wettest summer she had ever seen. How long had it been since she had stepped outside the rotting walls to feel the rain on her skin? She hadn't checked her calendar in a few weeks. The staff didn't allow her to keep a paper calendar, so she kept tallies in marker underneath her bed. She recognized how horribly cliche it was, but it was her only option when it came to upkeeping some semblance of coherency despite the drugged haze. </p><p>In the barren courtyard below, there were flower box-bordered paths that had once been lined with long grape-covered arbors with seats under them. A proper garden. Oh, how (Y/N) wished she was out of her scratchy institution-issued clothes and swaying along with the bumblebees intoxicated from freshly-drunk nectar. In the distance, there were greenhouses, too, but they are all broken now. The lotus pots were empty, save for murky rainwater. There are only a few storm-battered açaí palms left.</p><p>Being reminded that there was a world outside, a world of vastness, a world that remained just out of her reach made her edgy and anxious.</p><p>'Just don't think about it. Just don't think about it.'</p><p>Throttled under waves of discouragement, (Y/N) pulled herself away from the window, thinking of ways to occupy herself that wouldn't drown her in childish dreams of escape. Fantasies of freedom only exasperated her hopelessness and sense of entrapment. She strode across the recreation room, head down as usual. That was the only way to walk the institution.</p><p>The derelict hospital was very much unlike the ones found in Europe or The States. Secluded from the mainland, Baa KhlangInstitution used to be a boarding school, but gradually developed into a sprawling medical facility and penitentiary that was dedicated to accommodating those who were deemed criminally insane, afflicted with extreme mental illnesses. Said to be the most sophisticated psychiatric and rehabilitation facility globally, many patients from around the world were sent. The touting of a state of the art hospital was merely a guise, a front like how mattress stores are covers for large-scale money laundering schemes.</p><p>The facility offered internships to students to help them gain valuable experience in the field. The patients were observed like lab rats and used for nefarious purposes, such as being sold on the black market (either whole and alive or in parts) and into slavery. Many of the patients did not have family, those that did had their records wholly erased. The doctors didn't care about their patients' health, and instead, wanted to turn a profit, leading to mistreatment, abuse, and neglect. On the outside, no one could have imagined the barbaric, cruel, inhumane, archaic and old-fashioned practices carried out without consent. The turned over the rocks and then made a face at the bugs squiggling beneath them.</p><p>Some patients were simply slated for a lobotomy, a practice that had been mostly discontinued and condemned for decades. Everyone who came in "sick" left sicker.</p><p>Some, only those on the outside, would call the place an "asylum," but it was the complete opposite of the word. The windowless rooms, lack of sunlight, and doors without handles came together to make up the world's most obvious metaphor for indifference, coldness, and sterility. (Y/N) had become increasingly comfortable with madness - and not just the madness of the others, but her own. It was like having a tinderbox inside her, compared to the scratchy, buzzing nothingness around her. It was her warmth, her only constant.</p><p>There was the chief nurse who moved like a firey wraith. She was from Sweden or Switzerland, (Y/N) couldn't remember. Her nails were almost always a burning orange like the tip of a soldering iron. Color so hot it felt cold. She would invade patient's personal space as if they were mindless cattle, grab them by the arms, grab them by the jaw and force them to stick out their tongue, making sure the medicine went down—all that without a spoonful of sugar. Sometimes, she would torment those extra sensitive to touch by branding them with her talon-like nails.</p><p>As (Y/N) rounded the corner of the hallway, a janitor thrust a mop in her hands and motioned to the spot he wanted her to clean. "Having a smoke." The man gurgled. (Y/N) could smell the nicotine on his breath. His 'smokes' usually lasted hours, or he simply would not return until the next morning, so he'd shove his work onto a poor, unsuspecting patient. </p><p>(Y/N) let out a long, annoyed exhale and lumbered over to the stain, dragging the bucket of gray water with her. It had been there as long as she could remember, so there was no use slaving over it, but it was something to do. She slapped the sudsy water over it, but the orange-tinted stain stayed fully intact. Frustrated and just wanting to retire to her room for the evening, (Y/N) stomped off to the supply closet where there were buckets, scrub brushes, a spigot on the wall, and a basin and drain. She grabbed a clearly-worn brush from the rack and returned to the haunted bit of tile.</p><p>She sank onto her knees as fellow patients, and staff members lumbered by like giants. She wanted to be in her own room, despite how claustrophobic it made her feel. Despite the sickly sulfur tint of the walls. She wanted all the eyes off of her.</p><p>She began furiously scrubbing the floor using two hands on the scrub brush like someone afraid of getting cavities brushing their teeth.</p><p>The squeak and scuffing of hospital-issued slippers against the just-cleaned tile alerted (Y/N), who was as jumpy as always. Glancing up, two guards were dragging a patient by her. The patient was spouting off angrily, thrashing despite the straightjacket's unbreakable hug. Their eyes locked, her muscles tensed, and her chest and stomach became a violent sea. </p><p>His eyes were a deadly serious bottle-green. Despite being shut in for who knew how long, he maintained a mohawk which warned of peril, just like a shark's dorsal fin slicing through the surf, frightening swimmers back onto the shore. He threw the kneeling (Y/N) a wink.</p><p>The audacity!</p><p>She rolled her eyes and went back to her cleaning, cursing internally at the itching burn swelling in her cheeks. It wasn't like her to get flustered, but there hadn't been a good-looking man in her quarters for a long time.</p><p>The blasted wink replayed in (Y/N)'s mind as her restless body strained against the straightjacket she had found herself in after stealing two graham cracker packets from the food trolly while she was mindlessly scrubbing at the stain in the hallway with cooled water, wondering where the stranger had come from. "Contraband," they called it. </p><p>Inside the white cocoon of her cell, (Y/N)'s er eyes were strange, circled dark like bruises, her hair lank, and her lip was swollen from the chief nurse angrily shoving her nail into it before having her sent away to the rubber room like a heretic being taken to the castle's dungeon. </p><p>She heard a muffled fumbling at the door, a fuzzy sound like someone rubbing their hands against a cloud.</p><p>The door squealed open and (Y/N) squinted at the razor-sharp artificial light. A broad figure with an unmistakable fin of hair stood in the doorway. He had slipped away from the staff's watchful eye as undetectable as a land mine. </p><p>"This is a good look for you."</p><p>(Y/N) adverted her eyes as if cowering away from a horrific, multi-eyed angel, shrinking away from the magnetic numinousness. Her head began to throb dully, her senses being stabbed by the sheer whiteness of the now-illuminated plush wall. The guards would be there soon to drag him away, she thought. Any minute now.</p><p>"Not a talker? S'okay, we'll fix that soon." </p><p>(Y/N) huffed, expression bitter as nightshade, she didn't want anyone complicating her already-confusing life. Her only hope of survival, she had come to realize, was to retreat physically and mentally.</p><p>"I've had my eye on you for a while. My boys, they say, they says to me, "Vaas, that little bitch started a fire in the common area her first week. I said to them, "I need to meet her. She's like me"." He gestured to himself. </p><p>"But you know what, I'm starting to believe you're not as "like me" as I thought. You're all bark and no bite." </p><p>He tapped his temple. "Something up here's holding you back, or you would have gotten the fuck out of here already. You're scared, hm? Because, 'oh, no, no, no, what will they do if they catch me?' I don't know, but they have to fucking catch you first."</p><p>"You're still here." (Y/N) grumbled, voice serrated like the edge of a saw.</p><p>"Not for long. I've got a few of my boys on the inside. See, planning is half of the work, but you have to have the cajones to put it into action. This fucker is getting burnt to the <em>ground</em> tonight."</p><p>"Why are you telling me all this? How do you know I won't tell and foil your little plan?" She quirked a brow.</p><p>"That's because you're coming with me."</p><p>(Y/N) stared on, stone-faced, unamused. </p><p>"Girls with no past, no present, no future. No records and dependant on fucking pills. Doesn't get much easier than that."</p><p>Her blood felt hot and heavy like magma at the painful truth.</p><p>"You're sick, and I'm not leaving with you." Her voice sounded like there were hands around her throat, feeling her heart scaling its way up into her windpipe.</p><p>"You don't have a choice."</p><p>"Oh, I do, and I rather<em> burn</em> than go anywhere with you." She quipped.</p><p>"That's some tough fucking talk for a little bitch in a straightjacket." He spat. (Y/N) felt warm lick at her clit as if she were grinding down on something. Clearly, the predicament she found herself in thrilling her against her will.</p><p>Despite herself, (Y/N) scoffed and rolled her eyes, but deep inside, she cringed at how vulnerable she appeared in front of him. Arms folded over her chest and secured, curled up against the pillowy wall.</p><p>Two huge guards slipped behind Vaas, disrupting the clinical-white light stinging her eyes.</p><p>"Looks like the shows over, Vaas." (Y/N) grinned humorously, velvet voice rubbed threadbare.</p><p>"Oh, no. It's just beginning, hermana."</p><p>Vaas looked as if he could taste her confusion and fear. She wondered if it tasted refreshing. Cold and crisp. Her heart struggled like a bird trapped in a sewer, wings beating against the sweltering wetness as a larger man ducked into the room.</p><p>"Wh..." She trailed off as the man stood over her before stooping down and scooping her up underneath her secured arms.</p><p>"N-no..." Her plead came out just above a whisper. She choked down the rest of the babbling and tried to maintain the outward appearance of calmness and collection. If she made herself believe she was ready for everything, she would be. Right?</p><p>(Y/N)'s steps fell in with the man holding her as he aggressively chauffeured her down the long hall. The man with the mohawk was being escorted by the other man. The toothy, fox-sly grin from moments before had gone, and he looked ruffled and miffed.</p><p>They approached a nurse restocking her cart.</p><p>"These two were stealing food." One of the big men stated. The nurse shook her head, her fine lips turning into long commas of disapproval, and she went back to her duties. (Y/N) wanted to thrash and scream that the men weren't staff, but it wouldn't have made any difference. Her theatrics would be chalked up to delusions. (Y/N)'s felt her will dissolve in her stomach. She looked up from her clumsy slippers against the tile.</p><p>The elevator sat like a white demon at the end of the hallway. She would surely be brought down to hell. Well, a different hell, a more creative hell.</p><p>Crowded into the elevator's corner, (Y/N)'s breaths started to come in frantic waves, nostrils flaring as she struggled not to panic. It was beginning to burn her nose and lungs like she was inhaling microscopic bits of glass. The elevator whined shrilly and shuddered as it descended to the basement floor. A part of her hoped the cable would snap.</p><p>There was a lull, only the shifting of the elevator, and the rustling of starched scrubs. Then the doors clattered open.</p><p>
  <strong> Basement Floor </strong>
</p><p>One brutish guard drug (Y/N) into the center of, what looked to be, the storeroom, among all the expired boxed goods and sea of broken glass. They took their leave on the elevator, whirring, creaking, and squealing on the way back up, and (Y/N) and the other patient were alone in the dusty dark.</p><p>(Y/N) shifted her weight onto her other leg, glass straining, and cracking underfoot. </p><p>"Now you starting to regret how bitchy you were earlier? Hm?"</p><p>The man was gleaming, like a grassfire. His gall glittered irresistibly. His eyes fondled her.</p><p>Contrasting his crazed stare, (Y/N)'s eyes had a far-off look to them like she had just escaped down the rabbit hole.</p><p>"What? Are you not here anymore? No, no, no, no. You're still here." With a shrill whistle that made (Y/N) jump, a finger jabbed into her temple before Vaas sandwiched (Y/N)'s face with two clammy hands.</p><p>"You're here with me. You don't get to leave this room or your fucking mind until we're done here. We understand one another, hermosa? You're in here with me." </p><p>He nodded her head for her. "Yes, Vaas. <em>Yes</em>." He chimed, replying to himself in a mocking voice. </p><p>Vaas. The named burrowed through her veins like bacterial contamination. Over by the rickety shelves, Vaas pulled out a piece of cardboard and flopped it on the ground. With a forceful hand on her shoulder, (Y/N) was put on her knees. Something about Vaas being thoughtful enough to look for something to lay over the glass shards made (Y/N) consider leaving with him. It was sad how starved for human decency she was, perhaps he knew that and was using it to his advantage.</p><p>Vaas stood over her, thumbing her bottom lip as he watched her with dark, heavy-lidded eyes. </p><p>"C'mon, honey. You can do it. I know you can. Show me what you can do, and you get an honorary position on my island."</p><p>"What position would that be?" (Y/N) whispered up at him.</p><p>"Mine."</p><p>(Y/N) felt ripples of excitement scatter across all reaches of her body at his dominance. Everyone else's words were cold and thoughtless, but Vaas' words, though often cruel, sounded honied, gilded, and sticky with a little bee sting. If he kept talking, he could make her his Stolkhome Syndrome sweetie.</p><p>Vaas shoved his lounge pants down, and his girthy cock sprang out, bobbing heavily. His shaft was alarmingly-thick with veins scrawled across the smooth, dark skin. The head was plump and aching with precum—pent-up desire on full display. As his erection bounced closer, (Y/N) swore she could feel the heady heat rolling off of it. Her pussy throbbed. Suddenly feeling too eager, (Y/N) had to reel herself back in. It was clear Vaas liked breaking things, if she was too compliant, she wouldn't be enough fun to take back to his "island." </p><p>She was going to protest a little.</p><p>"Suck this cock." He whispered, slapping it against (Y/N)'s lips. "Take the head into your fucking mouth."</p><p>"N-no...I'm not gonna-<em>mmf!"</em></p><p>"You could have started out with just the fucking head, but instead of opening that mouth to suck, you opened it to fucking argue." A hand snatched the back of (Y/N)'s head and pushed her down while he angled his hips up. "How's that? Was it worth getting my whole cock down your throat? Huh?"</p><p>(Y/N) lurched backward, gagging, tears filling her eyes hotly.</p><p>"Now, if you will fucking behave...I'll give you another chance. Are you gonna fucking do what you told?" </p><p>(Y/N) tried her best to utter an "mhm" with Vaas' throbbing cock in her mouth, taking up all the room.</p><p>Vaas slipped himself from her mouth, causing her to erupt in a wet coughing fit. He smiled, sickeningly pleased with himself.</p><p>"Now listen, I want you to take time and kiss it." Vaas pointed at her eyes with two fingers and then to his. "I wanna see your eyes, okay? Up here."</p><p>(Y/N) leaned forward and pressed nervous kisses to the velvety shaft. </p><p>"Good girl, cariño...good girl. You've got it." Vaas praised.</p><p>(Y/N)'s cheeks smoldered humiliatingly. Sitting on her heels, she squirmed, trying to create friction, but not be noticed. She kissed the reddish-purple head, her lashes lifting and eyes meeting Vaas'. He hissed, letting his head roll back and skirting a hand up his skirt to expose his tense abs.</p><p>"Fuck...Go on and suck it now."</p><p>(Y/N) put on her best scowl, but obediently leaned forward and slid her warm mouth over Vaas' waiting cock. She rubbed the underside of it with her flattened tongue as she began to tentatively bob her head. Vaas inhaled sharply, clearly enjoying himself. Vaas' hips jerked up when she hollowed her cheeks and took him down to the base.</p><p>"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" He growled lustfully, his green eyes almost sleepy looking. He looked so confident, so domineering, so completely in his element, so satisfied to have her kneeling in front of him. (Y/N)'s skin perked with goosebumps as his grip tightened in her hair.</p><p>"Good girl. Now, let me fuck this throat."</p><p>His voice was raw. Bracing herself, (Y/N) let Vaas drive his cock into her mouth over and over, splashing spittle down from her lips. The helpless sound she made as she gagged on him rocketed Vaas to the sky, but just as he was about to shatter so blissfully, he drew himself out of her. </p><p>"Fuck...okay, enough of that."</p><p>Vaas crouched down to (Y/N)'s level on the slate of cardboard and shimmied her lounge pants, exposing her plain white panties. She looked away, more glass crunching beneath the cardboard due to the shift in weight.</p><p>'Remember you hate him. Remember you hate him.' She reminded herself as the desperation to be touched rose to a fever pitch.</p><p>Vaas squatted between her legs.</p><p>His big, warm hand moved over the smoothness between her thighs, up and down the slippery, fragrant skin. His bandaged finger slid up through her folds, collecting the abundant wetness that was gathering. </p><p>"How long has it been since this pussy's been fucked, hm?"</p><p>She stayed silent.</p><p>"If I had to make an edu-fucking-cated guess, I'd say...it's been a while." He looked up with a smile that seemed more genuine than sly. (Y/N) tried to ward off an oncoming clench within herself as he peered down at her helpless body. Her walls squeezed around nothing.</p><p>"You getting off on this? Me looking at you like this?" She felt special by virtue of her imprisonment. "Oh, fuck!" He cackled. "Maybe they were right about you. You're fucking insane."</p><p>"Just...just get it over with." (Y/N)'s arms shifted uncomfortably in the captivity of the straightjacket. Every fiber that scrubbed against her skin was setting her on fire.</p><p>"I don't think you'll have this attitude soon. Once I get this big dick in you, you're gonna be singing a very different tune, honey." He whispered the pet name so softly, it hit her like a punch in the stomach. (Y/N) tried not to sigh longingly at the tropical waves of warmth splashing over her loins like a summer tide. "You're gonna be so fun to fuck with. You don't even want to admit how depraved you really are. I'll show you. S'okay. You'll find out." Vaas said, sliding his red-hot length against her exposed pussy.</p><p>He slapped it against her clit tauntingly.</p><p>"Watchu cryin' for? Huh? I'm the one on the fucking glass here."</p><p>(Y/N) hadn't noticed she was growing teary. She also hadn't noticed Vaas' knees were planted on the shards of glass.</p><p>"Sorry..." (Y/N) muttered. Ignoring her, Vaas droned on:</p><p>"A few tears here and there, it can be hot, but if you start bawling, that's just fucking annoying, no?"</p><p>He scooted forward onto the cardboard and hauled (Y/N) up onto his lap.</p><p>"A-ahh!" (Y/N) threw her head back as a jagged bolt of sensation cracked up her spine. She was filled to the brim, her walls stinging at the sudden intrusion. She could feel the prickle of his pubic hair on her clit as their bodies melded. </p><p>"Fucking filthy little cockslut. Look at you taking that." </p><p>His laugher was hot against the side of her neck. <strong> " </strong>So wet. You hear that?"</p><p>Vaas pumped up into her shallowly, producing a shameful 'squish.'</p><p>(Y/N) was growing dizzy as their warm breath filled out the tiny space in between them.</p><p>"Your pussy's dripping all over me." Vaas drawled.</p><p>(Y/N) mewed, her legs squeezing Vaas' muscular form. He licked her neck before biting and sucking. </p><p>He let her abused flesh go and leaned into her ear.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you'd go for a pretty fucking penny on my island. Sell you off so you can choke on cock all day and fucking night."</p><p>(Y/N)'s betraying body trembled helplessly on the cock she found herself speared on.</p><p>"Or maybe I'll make a movie with you, get my boys in on it too." </p><p>The idea sent a horrid zap through (Y/N)'s system, and she moaned windedly. His cock rubbed up against her plush walls that made him hiss with delight. Chasing the same sensation, the next thrust was hard, chasing the breath right out of (Y/N)'s lungs. He hummed against her shoulder, slightly muffled by the thick fabric of the straightjacket, as he kept up the pace, forcing her to relish their burning point of contact.</p><p>Leaning back to take a look at his adorable victim, Vaas couldn't help but crush his mouth into hers, open-mouthed, messy, and hot. (Y/N)'s ears were practically ringing from the impact.Vaas stoked a sick type of excitement that sent a winding heat down to her core, making it even easier for him to bounce her up and down on him. And good thing, (Y/N) was drenching herself just as Vaas started slamming up inside of her enough to rattle her teeth with every thrust.</p><p>(Y/N) was crying so sweetly, Vaas couldn't hold back the tremendous spurts of cum that scorched her insides.</p><p>It was hot compared to the cold tile (Y/N) walked across as the building burned around her, sprinklers hissing with water, screaming.</p><p>Ash stung her tongue like poisoned snowflakes. A red moon sailed above the ruined institution, ashes floating on the burnt wind.</p><p>
  <strong>Outside</strong>
</p><p>(Y/N) walked like a zombie out onto the front lawn before sinking to the grass, the blades tickling her bare legs. Vaas hadn't bothered to help her back into her pants, but he did have the shred of decency to slip her panties back on her. The sirens whined and sawed along (Y/N)'s nerves as she sat on her knees like watching the hospital burn like ancient Sodom. For her, it felt like baptism via fire.</p><p>Grass crunched behind her, but she didn't look over her shoulder.</p><p>"C'mon, let's go." Vaas extended a hand down to a wide-eyed (Y/N). Gears ground in her head as she assessed her options. What were they really? Did she have any? How far could she go without being caught? How would she-</p><p>"Up."</p><p>(Y/N) reluctantly took his bandaged hand. They would never find her on the island. Hopefully, the island existed...A part of her doubted it, but she had to see for herself. She had to see if there was a future to be had outside the walls.</p><p>And with the building howling with flames behind them, Vaas and (Y/N) headed off into the twisted, black woods.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>